


Adopt, Don't Shop

by Thaneuh



Series: Until you're okay, hold on [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hybrids, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mark's parents are already dead, Minor Character Death, cat hybrid!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaneuh/pseuds/Thaneuh
Summary: After coming back from work, Jackson finds a wounded cat in front of his building. Deciding to adopt him, he does not expect it to turn into a (gorgeous) human being after a month of cohabitation. He's shocked at first, but maybe he and his weird cat can make it work.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Until you're okay, hold on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719178
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Adopt, Don't Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I did a small playlist in case you like listening to music while reading :  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL17kRqbqsxWpMLxjU3L_JVMmz22AVOXYj  
> Thank you for opening my fic, I hope you enjoy it!

Jackson’s day had been quite good. It had been even great. His coworker brought some homemade cookies and no one asked him dumb requests. His favorite barista, who he might had the tiniest crush on, made him his usual drink. It had been a good day.

Now, it was 8pm and he still had five minutes of walk to get home and he was dream of a hot shower and moreover, ten well deserved hours of sleep. He wasn’t the party animal he used to be until he graduated college. Partying on a weekday was his very own version of a nightmare nowadays. His weekly dates with Jinyoung, sometimes joined by his boyfriend Jaebeom, wer enough to get his socializing time. All in all, he had his life in hands.

He was about to open the door to his building when he noticed something unusual at the corner of the porch. Looking at it more attentively, he could see that it was a cat and it looked injured and very scared. He approached it. The cat hissed. He continued to walk closer despite the warning because the poor creature had bleeding wounds on its side and he wouldn’t allow them to get infected when he was right there.

He waited patiently for a few minutes, kneeling in front of the cat with his hand standing out. His efforts payed out, finally. It had stopped hissing at him and was slowly getting closer. It ended up head butting the friendly hand and meowing gently. Jackson waited a bit more, just to be sure, and picked it up to carry it to his flat. Back there, he immediately went to the first aid cabinet to disinfect the ugly injury. Once it was done, he didn’t wait another minute to go to sleep. He didn’t have any cat food at the moment and he would buy appropriate cat food the next day. For now, he was exhausted and his bed was calling for him so he took an efficient shower and called it a day.

When his alarm rang, he found the cat deeply asleep on his lap. It was also purring. It didn’t look as miserable as the day before, which was good. He didn’t really observed the cat the day before because of how rushed and tired he was. It was black. It had a fluffy and soft fur, despite the wounds, and Jackson couldn’t help but petting it. He also noticed that, well, it was very visibly a male.

All those observations and pats were nice but he would get late to work if he didn’t get up. The cat still had to be fed, too. He found an old salmon can after rummaging in his cupboards for a good ten minutes. He disposed it in a small plate, along with a bowl of water. He sped up his own morning routine and left for work.

He got to his workplace fives minutes early, which was great. It was just enough time to call the nearest veterinary office and booked the first appointment available after his shift.

And then. He waited. All day long. The day was slow, way too slow. He wanted to see his newly acquired cat and he wanted it to be fine. Everyone kept being annoying and incompetent, asking him questions they already had the answers to and going in and out of his office without any ceremony. His phone rang every five minutes. The cute barista wasn’t there to make him his drink.

//

As soon as his shift was over, he didn’t wait a single minute longer to leave the place. He was almost running back to his apartment. Once he got to his floor, he had fifteen minutes to get the cat and get to the vet, which was enough but he didn’t have any kind of cage to put it in. He didn’t have any choice but carry it in his arms and it’d better behave. He barely had the time to open the door before a ball of fluff was rushing to him and running around him. People who said cats weren’t affectionate were liars and hypocrites. He put his bag on the floor, put the cat in his arms and closed the main door once more.

The duo arrived at the vet right on time. Cat behaved and even purred, tucked against Jackson’s chest. It looked comfortable right there, and he was glad it went easy on him on the way.

« What’s its name? » The vet asked first. Shit, Jackson didn’t think of this detail. He had to come up with something quick.

« He’s called Radish! » He exclaimed. That was the lamest name he could ever think of and the vet glared at him, probably thinking the same thing. However, she still took the cat, well, Radish, in her arms, to look at it more closely.

« I found him yesterday. » He explained. « He was cornered in front of my building and he’s injured so I just took him. He’s not tattooed and he doesn’t look sterilized either. »

« Very well. I assume you want to identify and cut him. He’s a handsome boy, I’m surprised he doesn’t belong to anyone. We’re gonna look for a chip because cats like that are rarely lost. He’s a maine coon in case you’re not familiar with cat breeds. An American boy. Well, he’s a black cat after all, they also tend to be less adopted than the others, unfortunately. » The vet was gently petting Radish, she probably didn’t see this kind of cats often.

« Huh? I thought maine coons were huge, but he’s normal. » Jackson indeed didn’t know much about cats, but that he knew. He didn’t comment Radish’s fur but would he find those who abandoned him, he promised he would skin them.

« He’s a small one. » She reaffirmed. « So, for the sterilization- » She couldn’t even finish her sentence and Radish started hissing, claws out. It looked like a demon possessed him. He was clawing at the vet’s arms, growling at her, and his fur tripled in size. They tried to calm him down but gave up after five minutes of struggle.

« I’m absolutely sorry, it’s the first time I see him being agressive, it’s like he knows what’s happening. Thank you for everything, though.» Jackson apologized. He left with the office with a Radish, who was mysteriously back at being cute and snuggly.

//

« You’re not a bad boy, why did you behave like that back at the vet? » Jackson asked radish, holding him in front of his face. « You don’t want to get your balls cut, right? I wouldn’t either, I get it. »

He had bought a bag of dry food at the vet and he disposed some for Radish. After making dinner for himself, he went to bed. Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions. He needed sleep. Thanks god it was Friday. He had the foresight to text Jinyoung to cancel their meeting the next day. Radish needed him more.

He thought after the scene Radish made, the cat would sleep on his couch. However, the cat joined him, cuddling on his side and purring very loudly. Well, he forgave quickly. He was only a cat, after all.

Jackson fell asleep petting a very enthusiastic Radish and, maybe, life was fine.

//

Life was not fine. Life was chaos. Since he adopted Radish a month ago, he felt like he was losing his sanity. He was coming home finding stuff that had been misplaced. He could’ve swore he didn’t open any jam jar recently, yet there was one taunting him open on his table. He would find hairs that couldn’t be his in the shower drain. The window would be left open during the day. And everytime, Radish was looking at him as if he knew something. All of this was suspicious.

The cat kept cuddling him and sleeping against him. He was a really good boy, Jackson loved him. But still, his knowing look was suspicious.

Until one day. He came back early and in a hurry. His landlord had sent him a text at 2pm, reminding him that she would visit him an hour and a half later. His flat was a mess and he had to quit work now so he could tidy it a bit before she would arrive.

He opened the door only to find a very human male in his couch, watching the TV. His keys fell on the floor, the stranger startled.

« Who the fuck are you? » He yelled. « Leave right this instant or I’m calling the cops! »

The intruder stared at him right in the eyes, did a paw motion and only said « Nya! » before he disappeared and Jackson’s cat took his place only to run under the tv furniture.

At the same time, he received a new text from his landlord, telling him she would be there in thirty, fifteen minutes before she previously said.

« I don’t know who the fuck you are but you’re lucky my landlord is here or I would throw you out my very own window right here and there! » he yelled once more, before he started picking up all the mess.

//

The landlord visit went well. Radish had stayed hidden the whole visit so Jackson didn’t mention him. She was very happy with how her apartment was handled and left after only twenty minutes.

The moment she closed the door, Jackson took the first broom at hand and undertook the task of dislodging whatever it was in his flat. The Radish vs Jackson fight took ten minutes of screams and scratches and hisses and teeth, but finally, Jackson grasped the fur ball by the neck and threw him over the living floor.

« Now. Tell me what the fuck is happening. Everything. » He crossed his arms over his chest, impatient.

Right under his incredulous eyes, Radish disappeared once more, only to be replaced by the same male as before. He was around his age and quite pretty but now was not the time to check out his intruder. Somehow, he was already wearing clothes, which Jackson found weird but, again, wasn’t a human-cat weird?

The man looked sheepishly at him and he started « Well, I guess you deserve an explanation. I’m Mark Tuan. I’m also. Well, I’m also Radish, and I must point out that you have the lamest tastes in names. » Jackson just glared at him. He continued. « I’m a hybrid? I was born as a human, but a few months after I was born, I already started to shape shift. At least that’s why my parents told me. » He paused, looking absent. « I don’t know of any other case like mine. My parents always supported me in my secret and they tried to create the safest environment for me. I’m not ashamed of being like that, but I think you understand that it would be dangerous for me if my secret fell in the wrong hands. So I hope you won’t tell anyone, please. » He joined his hand, to add to the vocal plead and he added « If you don’t have any question, I’m leaving. Thank you for taking care of me this whole month Jackson. » He smiled and started walking to the door.

« Wait! I do have questions! » Jackson caught ‘Mark’ by his arm. « First, why did you let me take you with me? Why were you injured? Why did you stay when you knew it was unsafe for you here? And… What the fuck? I’m so confused. I don’t understand anything. » He concluded.

Mark took the same absent expression as before but he turned back and faced Jackson. « My parents died in a car accident a year and a half ago. I’ve been living as a cat since then, but when I stay too long in one form, I become agressive. When you found me it had been two whole months since I last changed form. I was an emotional wreck and I started fighting with other cats and, well, I lost. And I stayed because, even though I knew you could discover my secret any moment, it’s also been a long time I didn’t come in contact with any human. And- » He sobbed and big tears fell from his eyes. « I’ve been all alone since my parent’s passing. I miss them. I couldn’t even mourn them properly. Now, please, allow me to leave. » He begged.

« Absolutely not! You said it yourself, you have nowhere to go. What if you become totally unable to find a place to shape shift in peace? What if someone with vile intentions finds you? I’m not sure I understand everything, it’s all hella confusing, but I won’t let you go back to the street. You stay here. » He affirmed.

In the tiniest voice, Mark asked « Are you sure? » Jackson nodded. In an even tinier voice, he asked again « Can I get a hug, please? » And Jackson didn’t have to be asked twice to provide. The man looked wrecked. He gathered the crying boy in his arms and soon his shoulder was wet of tears, and probably snot, too.

« Until we find a solution, take my bed, I’m gonna take the couch. » He told Mark.

« I mean, there is no need, I can just turn into a cat and sleep wherever. » He said timidly. « If you’re comfortable with it, can I still sleep with you? Your hugs are great. »

//

So that’s what they did. Not at first, Jackson still needed some time to adjust. But a few days after Mark’s revelations, missing the warmth, he picked the cat up from the couch and carried him to his bed and they slept side by side. Mark didn’t say anything but the gesture touched him and he purred loudly this night. From then, every night before Jackson went to sleep, Mark joined him in his cat form and cuddled against him and stayed there until the alarm went off in the morning.

« What do you want me to cook tonight? » Jackson asked, writing down a grocery list for him to go after work. He already wrote the basics but he wanted Mark’s input on it. He wanted him to be happy and to feel welcomed in his house. They were also roommates, now, and his opinion mattered to Jackson. 

Mark took the pen from Jackson’s hand and scribbled and few things. His embarrassed look made Jackson curious on what he could’ve wrote. He quickly looked over his roommate’s shoulder. It was only cat food. Salmon. Tuna. Even catnip. He didn’t comment on it but it made him smile internally. That was cute.

It also gave him an idea. If Mark liked typical cat food even in his human form, maybe he also had other cat behaviors. At the pet aisle, he picked up a laser. He was curious. Just curious.

He came back to a human Mark watching the TV, his legs folded on the couch and his chin resting on his knees. He didn’t say anything, only putting down the bags on the floor. He took out the laser from his pocket and turned it on, pointing it to the floor in front of the sofa.

The effect was immediate. Mark jumped from his spot to follow the red light. Jackson turned it off. Mark was still looking for it to slam it down with his hand. He turned it on again, on the couch this time. It worked again. Mark was alert. He climbed on the furniture and tried slamming the laser down. Next time, Jackson turned the laser on his chest, just to see how Mark would react. He looked like he was in transe. He ran over to Jackson and hit him hard where the laser was pointing out. Jackson was glad he didn’t point it lower because Mark didn’t show any consideration for his poor self. He decided it was enough tests for today and turned the toy down for good. After a few seconds, Mark refocused and considered what just happened.

« I can’t believe you would do that! I’m not some kind of guinea pig! » He pouted, faking being mad.

« But that was cute! » Jackson sing-sang. He didn’t notice Mark’s ears blushing. « You really keep cat behaviors even in your human form! Do you also keep human behavior when you’re a cat? » He was genuinely interested. He wanted to know more about Mark’s characteristics.

« Won’t say! I’m sulking. » Mark answered. Yet, he added. « I do keep human behaviors as a cat. I’m just not as aware of it, since my instincts take over in this form. And it’s only embarrassing stuff. You’re gonna make fun of me. » He pouted even more.

« I promise I won’t! I won’t test anything else in the future, it’s just that I got curious after you told me to buy fish and catnip. » Jackson petted Mark on his head. He was so cute.

« You promise, right? It’s really embarrassing though… But for example, I don’t… Hum… » He said in the tiniest voice, blushing furiously « I won’t be interested when I come across a female in heat. » At this point his face was pure red. He was hiding behind his hands. ‘Adorable’ Jackson thought. 

He didn’t resist the urge to pinch his cheeks. « You’re so cute, Mark. I want to protect you! » He didn’t think it was possible, but Mark blushed even more. So Jackson hugged him, putting his head on his shoulder. « Stay with me all the time, please. We’ve only known each other for a month but you make everything so much better! » He demanded. « You don’t have to do anything, though I can help you if you want to, like, find a job or something! I work in the HR you know! » He pecked him on the forehead before finally undertaking the task of putting away the groceries. Mark joined him and they worked together in a comfortable silence.

//

Mark became cuddlier after the laser event, but only in his cat form. The boy was shy, it was so endearing to Jackson. Sometimes when he came back tired from work, cat Mark would welcome him, head butting him on the leg or mewling at his feet. He would pick him up and carry him to the bed to bury his head in Mark’s fluff and take a nap like that. Mark didn’t protest so it was probably fine. He would also bury his face in Mark’s tummy when he was in his human form and he wouldn’t protest either.

Jackson had had a good life before Mark entered it, but now it was even better. He was looking forward to see Mark at the end of the day and come back to him. Tell him about his day and listening to his. It was weird, they were only friends but Mark just made his heart race a little faster. He usually liked physical contact but with him it felt like his skin was burning, even when it was just a brush on his arm. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe Jackson had the smallest tiniest crush on Mark. Maybe sometimes he would dream of kissing him. Maybe sometimes he would daydream about it at work. But there were no witness and he could deny it. What was sure was that he didn’t think at all about the cute barista anymore.

He talked about it to Jinyoung during their weekly date. They had been interrupted for a few months, while he was adjusting to Mark’s presence, however they were back at it now that things were settled. He didn’t tell him everything. He didn’t tell him about Mark’s situation and him being a cat. He only mentioned that he made a new friend who became his roommate. He also mentioned that he was very cute. He might have mentioned the laser story too. And how Mark would blush. How Mark was so cuddly. Telling all of this to his best friend was a grave mistake.

« Jacks, you’re in love. » Jinyoung stated. Because it was a statement, not a question. « Even you’re ex, the cute girl from your neighbor company, her name was Hyelim, right? I remember you bought her those Gucci shoes on an impulse, that put you in so much troubles with your banker. Even her, you didn’t talk about her with such a disgusting sugary tone. It’s like you’re gonna drool honey if I let you continue talking. I was mad at you when you broke up with her, by the way, she was kind. » He laughed at the memory. « If you succeed into seducing your boy, I hope at least you grew a brain since last time. I also want to meet him. I’ll break into your house and see for myself if you forget. »

« I won’t comment your childish taunts but I guess I’ll bring him next time. But only if you bring Jaebeom along, I’m sure they’ll get along well. Same kind of personality, you know. » Jackson side-eyed him. He liked Jinyoung’s boyfriend just fine but the guy could get a bit quiet sometimes and he didn’t really know how to deal with that. He did not think about how it was not a problem with Mark.

They sided part a few drinks after that, agreeing on their next meeting next week. He spent his ride back home thinking about what Jinyoung said about him being in love with Mark. That was ridiculous. Mark was cute. He had a small on crush on him. End of the story.

//

Mark and Jackson were cuddled up on the couch, watching some anime that was aired at the time. Mark’s head rested on Jackson’s shoulder, while Jackson’s arm circled him around the waist. They were comfortable. These days, it seemed like Mark preferred his human form. If that was okay for Mark, it was okay for Jackson. He also didn’t hesitate to be cuddly as much as he could’ve been. He would hug Jackson spontaneously, or sleep close to him at night. When it was like that, Jackson would throw his arm over Mark’s shoulder so they could be closer.

Back on the couch, Jackson thought back at his promise to Jinyoung to bring Mark to their next date.

« Hey, Jinyoung wants to meet you. I told him I would bring you with me next week, it’s next Saturday. » He told him.

The latter looked at him with a curious look. « Who is Jinyoung? I don’t want to invite myself on your date. » He simply asked, a little unsure. Mark had the endearing habit of biting inside his cheek when he was hesitating. Jackson didn’t think about how he wanted to kiss him there.

« He’s my bestie! I went out with him last time, remember? I asked him if he would bring his boyfriend but he’s a homebody, I don’t know if he’ll join. I think you two would get along well. Of course, only if you want to. » He explained.

« I don’t know, Jacks, you’re the only human I’ve been in contact for in a long time. Even before, I didn’t have a lot of friends either. I don’t know if I’m capable of socializing anymore. » Mark sighed. He looked a bit nostalgic. Jackson didn’t like when Mark didn’t look happy, for he only deserved to be happy in life.

He kissed his friend on the crown of his head to, hopefully, push the sadness away. It brought a blush to Mark’s ears and Jackson kissed him once more just because he could.

« We don’t have to stay there long, if you get tired even after half an hour, we’ll go. » He reassured him. Mark didn’t answer, only nodded, before cuddling closer to Jackson.

He headbutted Jackson on his shoulder, just like he would in his cat form. It gave Jackson a new idea. He slipped his hand off Mark’s waist, and set it to his chin. There, he began to scratch lightly under it. Mark rose his head up, leaving Jackson more space to work his hand up and down. He was petting Mark gently, not wanting to rush him or accidentally hurt him. The man looked happy, content, all trace of melancholy erased from his face.

With his other hand, Jackson started delicately scratching his head too. A pleased Mark was something Jackson wished he could experiment everyday. He kept going on his scratching for a bit, admiring the bliss on Mark’s face. He wanted to kiss him so bad and, for once, he didn’t try to bury the thought. 

Jinyoung was right. He was in love with the boy.

Mark opened his eyes and looked at him right in his eyes, pupils blown. He separated himself from Jackson, just so they’re facing each other, instead of sitting side by side. Jackson knew he was greedy and he shouldn’t press Mark but he couldn’t help it. He removed the hand that was scratching Mark’s head, put it in the small of his back and resumed his scratching. Mark disposed his hands in front of him, between his legs that he spread lightly and his back slowly arched.

Despite knowing Mark didn’t mean anything by that, his current position was arousing to Jackson and he could feel his pants tighten a bit. So he continued his ministrations and was o’ so slowly getting his face closer to Mark’s. Mark didn’t protest at all, rather, he looked to enjoy Jackson’s caresses. Just like Jackson was drawing nearer to him, he himself took the opportunity to lean his face in the other’s neck. He also grabbed his arms, for support. In exchange, Jackson rested his jaw in the crown of his head. Progressively, he stopped his scratching to put one hand on Mark’s hip, while the other cupped his nape. They stayed like that, embracing each other. Mark didn’t seem to want to move, so Jackson didn’t either. He wanted to do so many more things, but scaring Mark or making him uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted. He was already grateful for this instant of intimacy Mark was willing to share, he wouldn’t push it.

Mark detached his head from Jackson and observed him through his half lidded eyes. His back was still arched. If Jackson had found the previous image arousing, this one was purely erotic. He wanted to kiss him so bad. Devore those pink, plushy lips until there was nothing but red left. When he would be done with Mark’s lips, he would attack his sinful neck. Consume his throat, bite and suck until it matched his mouth and then continue. He wouldn’t stop then, feasting on his cleavage. He would nip on the pretty bones and gently lick after each offense. He wanted to dive even further down his fantasy but he didn’t dare to. Waking up from his own transe, the first thing he saw was that Mark still looking at him, pretty eyelashes picking out. He wasn’t brave enough to act on all those candide thoughts. Instead, he pulled him once more into his arms with the strong desire to fuse with him, one way or another. Mark reciprocated his clinch, thanks god he did. He gripped Jackson around his waist with one arm, and around his nape with the other, exactly like Jackson’s hold him sooner.

Like that, Jackson felt as if nothing in the world could reach them. And if it did, he still wouldn’t mind it. His world was right there, right under the tip of his fingers and the palm of his hands. Right under his chin, buried in the crook of a neck, and at eye-level. He realized that, would Mark not reciprocate his feelings, as long as he could still be in his life, it was fine with him. He was not so enamored with Mark’s love as he was with Mark’s whole. He didn’t feel entitled to Mark’s feeling, he was only truly grateful that he got to even hold him in his arms.

//

Loving Mark was easy but Fighting with Mark was the worst. Arguing with him was already bad enough in itself but Mark was also the type of person to sulk for days after the arguments and to favor fleeing over talking it over. And on top of that, he would adopt the worst cat behavior: he would randomly push objects on the floor, uncaring whether it was fragile or not. The first time time they argued, Jackson had only the time to see Mark shapeshift and run by the nearer window. He didn’t hear of him for two entire days, which he spent worrying until he felt like throwing up. His brain wouldn’t leave him alone, imagining the most horrifying scenarios where Mark would get involved in a car accident, or just never return home. He didn’t sleep at all, the exhaustion making him even more anxious. He talked about it to Jinyoung, who did his best to reassure him, but not being able to talk about the cat situation limited his friend’s comprehension of the situation.

The third day, Jackson was ready to call the police to signal Mark’s disappearance when his front door opened to a very soaked Mark. All Jackson’s desires to lecture him on his selfish attitude vanished, replaced by the even more crushing need to feel his realness. He ran to him and hugged hard, not minding getting wet himself. Mark returned his embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck and slowly began to sob in his shoulder.

« I’m sorry. » He whined. « I panicked and then I was too ashamed to come back. »

« Mark, I was worried sick. I was so scared I would never see you again. Promise me you won’t do that again, please. » It was Jackson’s turn to cry.

Mark promised and they moved on, going to sleep cuddled up together.

He did keep his promise to not flee, but improving communicating on his feelings was harder. Jackson could see that he was doing efforts and he was trying not to get too harsh on him but Mark sulking like a five years old still annoyed the hell out of him. Everyone has their flaws as he repeated himself to not yell at him to get his shit together once and for all.

Today, they were fighting over some stupid shit Jackson already forgot what the subject was. Mark was feeling especially petty and petulant today. He had already knocked off three jars before changing into his cat and sulk in the sink of their bathroom. He left Jackson to clean up after him and took a nap there.

He was found by Jackson an hour later, after there was not a glass breakage left. Despite their argument, he didn’t want Mark’s precious beans to get cut. He picked up Mark from the sink and talked him into turning back to human so they could solve their disagreement and make up. All in all, he had handled the fight like a pro.

//

Jackson discovered that Mark’s specialty was cooking. After yet another ambiguous cuddle session, he walked out of the couch to the kitchen area. He took some fish, of course it was fish, out of the fridge. He had asked for untransformed mackerels and Jackson, while not understanding why he would go through the pain of sticking out all the tiny fish bones when already prepared fish existed, didn’t discuss Mark’s will and bought the mackerels. Watching him work, he understood. Mark knew. Looking at him cooking was like standing in a starred-restaurant. It was like standing in a museum, admiring paintings; except the painting was very much alive and so much more beautiful and lively than any work done by pompous artists could ever attempt to. Mark was the masterpiece.

« Mark? » He lazily called out. Mark turned around with a questioning look. « What it’s like, being a cat? » He asked. They’ve been living together for over three months, yet, beside his first encounter of human Mark, they didn’t talk about it. Jackson had been afraid of intruding his privacy before but they were more intimate now, maybe Mark would answer and if he didn’t, it wasn’t bad.

Mark turned back to his mackerel filets. As he wasn’t talking, Jackson stood up from the sofa and got to him. He stood against the counter, resisting the urge to hold Mark around his waist. He brushed an indelicate strand of hair off Mark’s face, hoping it would encourage him to talk.

It did the work because Mark started. « Well, you know a bit about it already. It’s weird talking about it with someone else. Beside my parents, you really are the first one to know, you know. Once, there was a classmate you saw me shape shift. He filmed it with his phone. He blackmailed me into not spreading the vid against some stupid shit. I broke his phone and it was the end of the story, no one would believe him without any proof. But I was so worried at the time. So scared anyone else would find out. Mainly, being a shape shifter made me lonely. I mean, only on the human side. Cats don’t care, they’re fine. But I also lost so many of my cats friends. I would get close to them and six months later, their owners would move or they would get hit by a car. And I don’t know anyone like me, either. I wished I had someone who would truly understand how it is, no offense Jacks, just someone like me. » 

Never interrupting his cooking, he took a pause in his story before resuming. « Being a part time cat also mess up with my way to cope with stuff. When my parents passed away, I changed spontaneously to my cat and with the stress, I became totally unable to turn back. I stay like that for a month and a half, somehow, it was even worse than losing my parents. Because of that, as if it wasn’t already bad, I also lost everything I was supposed to inherit from them and I was expelled from uni. It was the first time I truly regret being like that. Then I spent a long year only changing back to my human when I had no option but to. It was so rough, emotionally. I can’t even remember everything from this period of time. Everything is a blur. It’s only when I met you that things went uphill again. » He stopped himself again, smiling softly at Jackson. It did all kind of things to his heart.

He thought Mark was done talking, however, he resumed talking. « Because of that, I also never got any lover either. » Jackson took note of the gender neutral term. « I did have some one night stands but nothing more. I’m bi » (Jackson tried and failed to hide his smile) « But I’m more afraid of my partner finding out about me being a fucking cat than being beaten up in the street by some homophobic asshole. That said, I’m not mad about being like that. Being half a cat is great, honestly. It frees me like nothing else can. I can just let go of all my worries to go hunting or hang out with other cats whose only worry is to bully some rats. When I was studying, some of my classmates would get lost every night to forget about classes. Some would smoke joints. Some would fuck. I could just walk around for a few hours, cuddle my cat friends, kill a bird or two and come back to my stupid essay. It also taught me how to stand up for myself, how to fight back. Stuff like that. » He shrugged. All the time he was talking, he had finished preparing the fish. It was now cooking in the oven and they both sat around the table.

« You hunt animals for real? » Jackson said, pensive. He didn’t want to judge, it felt just bizarre for a human to hunt.

« And why not. » Mark countered. « It’s not worse than the way livestock is killed off in slaughterhouses, or how fish is caught. » He muttered.

« I didn’t mean it like that, I was just surprised. » Jackson argued. « I’m only curious about your life, that’s it, kitten. » He didn’t realize the pet name he said until it was too late.

Unlike his initial thought, Mark only blushed. « Okay. » He murmured. And like that, the cat topic was closed.

//

Came the next Saturday, day of their meeting with Jinyoung. Jackson could see Mark was nervous. He tried to make him relax, going out specifically to buy him his favorite fish. It did the work but only for so long. Once Mark was done with it, he got back at fidgeting. In the end, he turned to his cat and sat in Jackson’s lap. He didn’t need to be asked twice to snuggle with him. They still had a few hours before it was time to leave, so Jackson didn’t fight when sleep came to him.

When he woke up, it was much darker outside and instead of a fluffy cat there was a very fluffy adult man in his arms. Mark had visibly unconsciously transformed back in his sleep. He looked so innocent like this, Jackson couldn’t believe he was older than him. They still had a good thirty minutes before having to leave. He didn’t want to disturb Mark by getting up, thus he took the freedom to remain laying next to him until they would have to get ready. The sight of Mark asleep was so angelic to him. No matter if the boy would ever return Jackson’s feelings, he felt infinitely grateful just for being allowed to be so close to him. Once again, he let himself take the freedom to pet Mark’s hair, adjusting the rebellious strands on his forehead. At the motion, Mark’s eyelids started to flutter before sluggishly opening his eyes. Jackson was afraid he had overstepped his boundaries but Mark continued slowly blinking. It was a curious thing to do but it was so endearing Jackson didn’t dare comment on it. Now that he was thinking about it, it wasn’t the first time he witnessed Mark doing that but he usually did that in his cat form. Jaebeom, Jinyoung’s boyfriend, owned a lot of cats, he probably knew what it meant. He would definitely ask him during their gathering. Mark reminded him to look at the hour and, indeed, it was time for them to start getting ready if they wanted to be there on time without rushing.

« Kitten, it’s gonna be time for us to go. Let’s get ready. » He said, still petting Mark’s head. The latter snuggled closer to him before getting up from the couch, stretching his back and arms in the process. He really looked like a cat like this, which actually made sense. Jackson didn’t resist the tentation to hug him from behind. He quickly let go, still having his own stuff to get before leaving, but he did notice that Mark leaned in his embrace.

They left as soon as they were both ready. The bar him and Jinyoung used to meet up was at walking distance, so they walked.

« Jackson, I’m a bit nervous. » Mark stated.

« Don’t worry kitten, I got you. You can talk about felines with Jinyoung’s boyfriend, he like them a lot. » He teased him. Mark didn’t look the slightest bit relaxed. Jackson grabbed Mark’s hand in his and squeezed it, it was an emergency, he could do that. It did work, Mark sighed and rubbed his cheek against Jackson’s shoulder.

He texted his best friend that they were on their way. As usual, he answered that him and Jaebeom were already waiting for them at their usual spot. He didn’t say that to Mark, as he didn’t want to stress him even more. Instead, he squeezed their linked hands again and told him they would arrive to the bar very soon. Mark only nodded and squeezed his hand harder.

They only separated their hands once they got inside the pub. Jinyoung was waving at them, already sipping on some cocktail. Jaebeom was by his side, a glass of coke in front of him. Jackson took note that he looked more relaxed than the last time he had seen him. It was great, he was good for Jinyoung. He could see his friend looked way happier and assured since they became boyfriends.

They sat down next to each other, both to leave the two lovebirds their intimacy and so that Mark could have a comfortable presence at reach. Jackson patted his thigh as an encouragement.

Mark ordered a pint of beer and Jackson a whiskey. They started off with a basic polite conversation, reaching out about everyone’s wandering. Soon enough, however, Jinyoung decided to attack Mark despite Jaebeom’s disapproving glare.

« So, Jacks told me you two became roommates but he didn’t tell me how. » His tone wasn’t interrogative but it was obviously a question for Mark.

Everyone around the table could see he looked embarrassed about the question but he still answered, but not before looking at Jackson, seeking for approval. « I don’t want to be dramatic but he saved my life. I was basically homeless when we met and even though we didn’t know each other he still offered me his couch. » Jackson was speechless at his ability to not lie about their meeting, and yet hide enough of the circumstances so they don’t look suspicious.

Looking at his beer with endeared eyes, he continued. « Really, I don’t know where I would be without him. He saved me. » He repeated.

Jinyoung wasn’t done with his victim yet. He asked again. « And what do you do? Or you still in uni or do you work? » This time it was Jackson who glared at him and he took his most innocent look.

Mark didn’t let himself get unsettled. « I had to stop uni a semester before graduating, I was majoring in archeology but, well, life happened. » He winced. « Couldn’t find a job ever since, which, ugh, explain the ‘basically homeless’ situation. » He mimed the quote marks.

His opponent didn’t find anything to answer to that and before they fell back into an awkward silence, it was his turn to interview the couple in front of him.

« Jackson told me you liked cats? » He started. He was looking right through Jaebeom’s eyes. « I like them quite a bit, do you happen to have some? » Jinyoung in front of him made a big ‘stop’ motion, while grimacing.

Jaebeom definitely saw this, but it didn’t prevent him to answer. He looked delighted. « I have five of them at home! Jinyoung says it’s too much but then I come back from work and find him sleeping with the babies on and around him. It’s quite adorable. I have some pics, do you wanna see them? »

And just like that, the two of them bonded. Jackson and Jinyoung looked at them, then to each other. Since Mark and Jaebeom were in their own feline world, he decided he could raise the burning topic without too much risks.

« Nyoungie, you were right… » He whined. He didn’t specify what Jinyoung was right about but it wasn’t necessary, he knew. His friend didn’t answer, but he took his hand in his own and stroke it.

« And what are you going to do about it? » Jinyoung enquired.

« I want to act on it, but… I don’t know… » He said, flustered. « Lowkey I hope I don’t have to act on it, you know. » Jinyoung knew. He had waited almost a year of heart eyes at Jaebeom before the latter passionately kissed him out of annoyance and frustration.

Soon enough, Mark left the table to go to the bathroom. Jackson took the opportunity to ask Jaebeom. « Hey, Jaebeom? You like cats right? I have a question for you. » Jaebeom squinted. « What does it mean when a cat slowly blinks at you, just like that. » He slowly blinked at Jaebeom.

« Oh, it means it feels safe with you and that it loves you. Mark said you got a cat together, is that it? » Jackson wanted to admire Mark’s balls to say they had a cat and together, but the first part of the sentence struck him. Mark loved him. He felt safe around him. He loved him. Him. His heart grew ten times in his chest. He felt like crying out of joy.

He added. « And what does it mean when they rub themselves on your leg? »

« It means they’re marking you as your property. Jinyoung keeps saying my cats hate him but they do that all the time. » The guy sighed.

Jackson felt like he was combusting. He could catch fire at any moment. But this moment was not now, Mark was coming back from the bathroom.

« So Jacks says your cat rubs himself on you already? » Of course Jaebeom would grass him. Mark didn’t answer but his ears and neck got at least fifteen tones redder.

//

They finished their gathering more (Jinyoung and Jaebeom) or less (Mark and Jackson) at ease and a bit before 11pm they separated.

They were going in opposite direction so as soon as the couple turned their back, Jackson took Mark’s hand in his.

They walked home like that. Neither of them wanted to talk and it was fine.

It was Mark’s turn to initiate the conversation, not before both of them had showered, brushed their teeth, and they were bother hugging in their bed, facing each other.

« So, you said ‘our cat’ likes to rub on us? » He asked, mischievously. Jackson felt terribly intimidated and speechless, he could only nod.

« I guess you asked what it means, then? » He reiterated and Jackson nodded again, feeling himself blushing.

« What does it mean then? » He asked again, his face only a couple centimeters away from Jackson’s.

He gulped. « He said it means that the cat considers you its territory. » He whispered.

Mark nodded, slowly but confidently. « Did you ask anything else? » His voice was barely audible, Jackson could feel his breath caressing his face. They were looking straight into each other eyes.

« Yes, about the blinks. » He demonstrated his words and Mark joined him.

For a while, it was only that, them embracing each other under the cover, Jackson holding Mark’s waist, Mark holding Jackson’s arm, their legs intertwining. The air was so thick you could cut it with a blade.

Then, Mark’s face grew even closer. His stopped exactly one centimeter away from Jackson’s face, seeking for his consent. Jackson took the last step, closing his eyes for good, and their lips connected. It was totally innocent. Jackson kissed his bottom lip, then his top one, then both, inclining his head as much as their position allowed him. They were kissing slowly, much to his content. Mark moved his hand from Jackson’s arm to cup his jaw, stroking his thumb on his cheek. He parted from Jackson to contemplate him before kissing him again. Inside of Jackson, a lot of emotions were converging. At this moment, he reached completeness. Mark was alternating chaste kisses and not-so-chaste ones, nibbling on his bottom lip. Jackson slightly opened his mouth, hoping Mark would take the opportunity to kiss him deeper but his partner had other ideas. Instead, his lover reached slower, aiming for the edge of his jaw, peppering kissing from his chin to his ear. Once he got the expected effect -Jackson low squeals- he moved to his neck. First, on the side, then, on his Adam’s apple and down the column of his neck. In the process, he pulled a bit on Jackson’s hair, to gain better access, not that Jackson minded.

He paused then, moving backward to admire his work and Jackson, and chuckled when he protested at the lack of smooches. Jackson took balance on his elbow and grabbed Mark by the nape, to meet him with more kisses. It was his time to set the tempo, gently removing himself from Mark’s lips to kiss his cheek, at first, and then right under his ear. Mark mewled - he mewled! - and removed himself from Jackson once more. He caressed Jackson cheek and temple with the back of his hand, just to reassure him he didn’t do anything wrong. He just wanted to admire the man he grew to love for a bit. Despite his own insecurities, he could see the same desire reciprocated in Jackson’s eyes. It made him smile and peck him quickly. Jackson drew him closer again, getting impatient. He wanted more. He gripped Mark by the thighs, indicating he wanted him to climb on his lap. Mark hesitated so he didn’t insist, moving one hand off his thigh to stroke his cheek instead, lifting himself a bit to brush his nose to his, barely opening his eyes to contemplate him. He was really gone for the boy.

« You’re a piece of art, Mark. » He said, impulsively. With more control over his thoughts, he added. « Mark, you are so beautiful. From the bridge of your nose, to the apple of your cheeks, to the almond of your eyes, to the softness of your lips, to the delicacy of your hands. I couldn’t dream someone more perfect than you. You’re so gentle and kind and patient. Such a soft soul. » He cupped each of Mark’s cheeks, giving him the tiniest kiss. The boy was blushing furiously, visibly affected by Jackson’s word. He had so much more to say about him but he couldn’t wait to say the most important one anymore. The rest could wait. 

« Mark. » He waited for him to nod before continuing. « Mark, I think I am in love with you. »

Mark blushed some more. « Do you think or are you sure? » He teased Jackson.

« I am sure, but if I say that I only think I do, I can take back my words if you don’t accept them. »

Mark didn’t give him a straight answer. However, he encircled his lap with his thighs, finishing what Jackson initiated earlier. He let Mark have leverage on him. He would take anything Mark was ready to give. Mark resumed kissing him with more passion than before, kisses getting deeper and deeper. Jackson wrapped his middle with his arms so that their chests were connected together.

They kept doing just that for a bit. However, it was late they were both tired, so they left it at that. Jackson didn’t regret anything and the rest could wait. There was no emergency. They had time. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, just like they did dozens of times before; this time was different, they were embracing each other as lovers and eager for what the upcoming days were reserved them.

//

Jackson woke up with a ball of fluff stuck on his belly, purring loudly. He smiled fondly, Mark had turned during the night. He didn’t want to wake him up by accident. He stroked him gently where he had access too, mainly his side and his head. He kept going with his ministrations until Mark flickered one of his ear. Too soon, he was awake and stretching his back, before doing a circle on himself and laying back at his place.

Even though he got used to Mark being a half-time cat, his situation -and theirs by extension- was still very bizarre to him. Mark was human but you couldn’t totally put aside his animal side. What would Jinyoung think about it if he ever told him? It would be a mess. He didn’t want to put Mark in danger and he didn’t want to draw judgement from others. He loved his boy as he was and he wouldn’t trade him for anyone else. He would have to talk about it with him, eventually, but not now.

Now, Mark was really awake and Jackson could finally do what he wanted to do since he woke up himself: burying his face in the fluff of Mark’s tummy. His fur was so silky and long and perfect, he couldn’t resist anymore.

« Mark, I really love you, you know. » He didn’t mind his non-answer for the day before, he didn’t need him to tell him with words to know he was loved by him. Now or later or never, wether or not Mark told him he loved him too, he could wait and he knew his feelings were mutual.

What he didn’t expect was Mark instantly taking back his human form. His face went from being buried in fur to being buried in a t-shirt.

« Mark? » He asked. It was unusual for him to change so suddenly.

Mark was crying, hot tears running down his cheeks. Before Jackson could start panicking, Mark took him in his arms and kissed the crown of his head several times. Each time longer than the previous one.

Hiccuping, he still tried. « Jackson, before you I couldn’t even dream of even having a human friend. Now not only do I have a boyfriend but he tells me he loves me twice right after we first kissed. Am I dreaming, Jackson? » Jackson shook his head and hugged him harder.

Mark had talked about how lonely his life had been but seeing him react so strongly to his affection was heartbreaking. It was painful to hear the person he loved so much admitting he never had even a friend.

« You’re not dreaming, kitty. I’ll make sure you’re never alone anymore, I promise. » He said, taking Mark closer to his chest.

They stayed like that a few more minutes before Mark got up to clean his face and start cooking breakfast. Jackson followed him right after, cutting some mushrooms for the omelette Mark was doing. They ate in comfortable silence and soon they were back at cuddling on the couch and watching some show on the tv.

There was a topic Jackson had meant to talk about for some days but he didn’t want Mark to feel like he was burdensome. He wasn’t, but feeding two grown men wasn’t the same as feeding one and the fridge didn’t fill up itself.

« Mark? Can I talk to you about something? » He started, uncertain. Mark looked up at him with doe eyes and nodded. « It’s a bit delicate… It’s just -hum- I love having you here, I love living with you, it really is a pleasure. It’s just, I don’t want to force you if you don’t want to, you have your reasons, I understand. But. I have a decent salary. For one person. It becomes a bit of a struggle for two. So, my point is. It would be really great if you could, like, look for a job, even just part time. It would be really great, both for you since you’d have money for yourself, and for me too, I wouldn’t have to check my expenses as much. » He concluded. He didn’t dare looking at Mark, afraid of his reaction. Much to his surprise, his boyfriend tightened his hug before kissing him on the cheek.

« I’ve already started a job hunt, Jacks. I have a place to live, finally, and I can easily guess it’s not easy for you to split your money in two. And besides, when I find a job I could help you with the rent, too. I wanted to get an interview before talking to you about it, but since you brought the topic on the table, well. ‘M sorry, I should’ve talked to you about it first instead of letting you stress over it. » He said.

Relieved, Jackson added « Maybe you could try finishing your degree, too. Not now, but someday, right? » 

Mark slightly nodded « Thought about that, too. I contacted my uni to explain my situation. They said I would have to start over the whole year, but at least it’s not the whole course, right? I just have to fill in some administrative stuff and I can start when the new school year begins. »

« That’s so great, kitty. I’m proud of you. I didn’t think you were doing so much things when I was out, you’re so secretive. » He teased him, pulling him closer.

//

He intended to spend their whole day together, taking care of his Mark like he deserved but his phone rang, indicating a text from Jinyoung asking them if they wanted to meet up to their usual bar later. After making sure Mark was okay with the plan, they cuddled some more and moved only at the last minute.

Their meeting went well, Jaebeom was there, too, meaning he did like Mark last time and he wanted to see him again. Jackson knew it was nothing personal against him, the guy was just a bit shy and deeply introverted, preferring the mewls of his cats over the chit-chat of other human beings. Mark was a cat after all, so it made sense.

The feline duo continued their cat conversation, while Jinyoung and him talked about their mundane lives. He did annonce him that he had confessed to Mark, to which Jinyoung answered he came to this conclusion when he saw them holding hands while looking for them in the bar. He congratulate them, but not before teasing Jackson some more. He also payed for their drinks because he was the kind of people to do that and to have the means to do that. He even managed to make his own boyfriend drink, which was unheard of but was easily understandable since drunk Jaebeom turned into a glue stick after only one single mojito, clinging onto Jinyoung and kissing him to the fringe of indecency. After the second one, Jinyoung decided that he wouldn’t let his horny boyfriend undress him and get them arrested for exhibitionism and dragged Jaebeom after him in a taxi.

Jackson didn’t get any text from Jinyoung telling them they were at the police office, so he concluded their way back home went well. Him and Mark left soon after, only finishing their gifted drinks. Mark told him he really like Jaebeom and he wanted to visit him. It filled Jackson with an indescribable joy. After such a long forced isolation, Mark was finally getting out of his shell.

//

When they entered their flat, Jackson gripped Mark behind his shoulders and knees to carry him in bridal style to their beds. He had ideas. Laying down his lover nicely, he started petting him under his chin. It had the effect he expected and a low purr raised down Mark’s throat, who looked at him with a deja vu look. Jackson wanted to experience this further, now that he could.

While one hand was busy with a chin, his other gently raised Mark into a kneeling position and began stroking his spine from his nape to his pelvis. First, through his t-shirt, then he reached under it, causing Mark to arche his back more. His eyes were half closed, like he was in transe. It was such a beautiful sight.

He took a small break from his ministrations to take off his own shirt and tugged on Mark’s, asking him permission to take his off. Once they were both bare chest, he climbed on Mark’s lap, who grabbed both sides of his waist, before resuming his caresses. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend so bad but the delighted look on Mark’s face was pulling him back from doing so. Admiring him was worth waiting for their lips to connect. Mark was not as patient and reached after his mouth to close the dangerous gap between them.

Unlike their previous time, Mark had decided to be ferocious, attacking relentlessly Jackson’s lips, nibbling until he would part them and let place for their tongues to meet. The push and pull didn’t last long, just enough for Jackson to regret when Mark left his mouth but feel arousal when he felt faint bites on his neck. He could already visualize what his reflection would look like in the mirror the next day, but he couldn’t get to worry about it when Mark was taking such good care of him. Delicately, Mark reversed their position, putting himself on top of Jackson to get better access to his chest.

They continued like that until they couldn’t stand the smallest article of clothes separating them from each other, preventing them to get always closer and closer. The night was for them to join their souls together until they became one and only object.

Right before they fell both asleep, Mark leaned into his ear and whispered the tiniest ‘I love you’ one could imagine.

//

A week later, Jackson opened the main door, coming back from work. His day did not went too well, manager on his back the whole day, colleagues asking stupid questions, the usual. He didn’t expect to be welcomed by a human figure to attack him by jumping into his arms. He almost fell on his butt but managed to find his balance just in time.

« Jackson! » Mark yelled right in his ear. « Jackson! I have an interview! Tomorrow! »

He didn’t regret losing his earsight if it was for this news. His day was very okay in the end. He adjusted his grip on Mark, bringing him to the couch and sitting next to him.

« Do you, now? » He pecked him on his cheek. « You’re the best, Mark, ‘m proud of you. I’m treating you pizzas tonight. »

« Only pizzas. » Mark asked, innocently.

« I’m not gonna unveil my whole plan ahead of time. »

Mark changed into his cat, probably out of excitement and at this moment, Jackson was especially thankful to six-months-younger-himself, for being smart enough to bring this black ball of fluff back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time publishing a work - and actually finishing one - so i'm a bit nervous. Please, note that English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistake I did. That said, I hope you enjoyed my fic and if so, feel free to leave kudos or comments!  
> I already have ideas for a series but it already took me two months to write this from the first scribbles to proofreading so I don't want to be eager and already create the series on ao3 already. But yeah, if you like it, wait for me and I'll provide more kitties :3


End file.
